


If I had a heart

by 5021ZAIN



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Romance, Upstead, Vikings, tipsy hailey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5021ZAIN/pseuds/5021ZAIN
Summary: Jay has to deal with Hailey's reaction to the series finale of her favorite tv show.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	If I had a heart

**Author's Note:**

> Vikings 6b spoilers ensue, read at your own risk.
> 
> \--  
> disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Jay Halstead or Hailey Upton, they're all Dick Wolf's puppies.

**H** ailey didn't know how she'd come to like Vikings, the tv show. When she first saw a random episode on the TV she thought it was a little too much splattery, the amount of blood was very unnecessary, but the storyline was _so_ interesting, captivating.

Before she knew, she'd found herself bingeing four seasons, forty-nine episodes in less than a week. Hailey was a busy woman, especially with her job – criminals didn't really have a set scheduled to follow – but somehow she'd managed to watch all four seasons of her now favorite tv show in that short period.

"Still thinking about them?" Jay asked Hailey, tilting his head to better look at Hailey's pouty face.

The blonde slowly nodded, "It's not fair. It didn't need to end like that," she whined, her cheeks rosy.

It was Vikings night. Somehow Hailey had managed to get Jay hooked on the tv show as well, and it became a tradition that once a week, on Fridays, they would watch it together. Well, until the end of season four it was a rewatch session for Hailey – not that she minded, though.

And of course, they included their _thing_ in their new tradition. It was only fair to watch a show about Vikings while having some beers. In Hailey's words, it was like watching a cooking show while eating. It made perfect sense.

They were on Jay's couch, their bodies cuddling and covered by a blanket Will had gifted his brother.

"Ivar's dead and Hvitserk is now Athelstan," she whined and then scoffed, frowning.

Jay looked at her with a tiny smile, she looked adorable. Her cheeks were red-tinted and her eyes glossy, he didn't know if it was because of the series finale or because she was clearly tipsy.

He slightly caressed her chin, amused by her behavior. Normal Hailey was well-collected, had her walls up, and only let a few to see past what she'd initially choose to show. Tipsy Hailey was more bubbly, hiccuped a lot, and was super touchy like she would finally allow herself to crave some physical affection.

"Hailey, you know it's just a tv-," Jay didn't even get to finish his sentence that Hailey shot a deadly glare at him as if he'd just yelled some blasphemy while entering a church.

She scoffed, "Don't say what you're about to say," she warned him, pointing a finger at him, slightly brushing it against his lips in an attempt to silence him. "They were supposed to kill each other but then Ivar said _I could never kill you_ and his eyes turned blue and Hvitserk kept repeating _Not today not today_ and then they were crying and now _I'm_ crying," she started giggling at herself, shaking her head in her hands and feeling hot tears staining her cheeks.

Jay was looking at her with his brows raised, honestly confused (and amused) by her behavior. It didn't seem that serious because, c'mon, it was tipsy-Hailey, but still, she was crying so maybe it _was_ serious. But then again she was now laughing, her body trembling against him as he held her tight, her back in contact with his chest.

She reached for her almost empty third beer bottle but Jay was quicker than her. "Yeah, no, I think you have enough in your system," he said, finishing the beverage himself.

"You're a party pooper," she pouted some more, sighing defeatedly.

"Yeah, you're gonna thank this party pooper for the hangover I'm sparing you tomorrow," Jay chuckled, hiding a strand of her behind her ear as she turned around to face him.

" _After the night when I wake uuuup, I'll see what tomorrow briiiings_ ," Hailey off-key sang the lyrics of Vikings theme song, giggling at herself. "Skål, Jay!" she stroked his cheek with her hand and looked at him softly.

Jay quickly pecked the tip of her nose, "Skål, babe."

Hailey blushed at the sweet gesture and sighed happily.

She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his back, her hands pressed between his body and the surface of the couch. She could smell the familiar scent of the musky aftershave he'd used that very morning and a content smile appeared on her lips.

"You kind of remind me of Ubbe…" Hailey mumbled quietly, her lips touching his neck and the hem of the white t-shirt he was wearing.

Jay chuckled at that. "How so?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You're… a good man, you know? Even if most of the time you don't believe so," her tone was a bit slurry but she meant every word. She started caressing the nip of his neck, "You're brave, honest, loyal, kind, caring… just like him," she listed.

Jay's heart started beating faster at her words, he was pretty sure Hailey could feel it.

In their four months together (like, as a _couple)_ , it was his first time hearing her say something like that to him. It kind of overwhelmed him that Hailey would think such good things about him, but it definitely was a nice feeling.

"Your heart's racing," Hailey stated, slightly pulling away to properly look at his face.

Jay blushed and then a nervous chuckle escaped from his lips, "Happens when your girlfriend tells you such beautiful things," he mumbled, pressing his lips on her temple, softly leaving a kiss there.

Hailey then went back to leaning her head in the crook of his neck. "You're hotter, though. He doesn't have your abs, your freckles, or… your abs," she slurred, making a smirk appear on Jay's face, his ego getting _just_ a little bit bigger.

"You said _abs_ twice," Jay commented, poking the dimple on her right cheek.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever," she chanted dismissively, a hiccup following right after.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Hailey relaxing thanks to Jay's expert hands in her hair as his fingers massaged her scalp.

"You okay? A little less sad about the two Ragnarssons?"

Hailey smiled, he could feel her lips on his skin, and nodded.

"Good. Besides, at least Floki's alive, surprisingly," he said matter-of-factly.

He felt her smile widen, "Yeah, my man Floki is alive."

Jay faked a gasp, "I thought _I_ was your man!" he feigned an accusatory tone.

"Eh, I don't know. Can you build cool boats?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, my first OS of 2021, that's exciting! 😄
> 
> How are you doing, fam? I hope everything's fine and I really really wish you all a happy new year, I hope 2021 treat us all better than 2020 did.
> 
> Well. Vikings is one of my favorite tv shows (definitely in my top 3) and y'all... it just ended, the series ended and the series finale ended me... really broke my heart.
> 
> So, for those who don't know (go watch it asap!) all the "weird" names are characters of the show. And when Jay talks about Ragnarsson he's referring to a few of them (Floki is not included), but y'all probably don't care about it. I didn't even go into much detail, so I think you can still understand.
> 
> Title is from Vikings' theme song "If I had a heart" (it's super cool, you should listen to it!), which is the same song that Hailey is drunkenly singing.
> 
> As I was saying, the finale broke my heart and at the same time I was missing Upstead (yes I know they're coming back to me in just a few more days), but I wanted to write something lighter than usual (and shorter than my other OS), so yeah... if this is crap well BLAME VIKINGS' WRITERS ROOM!
> 
> Why am I talking that much? Idk... Let me know what you think about this..? I know it's nothing deep, but yeah I had fun writing it, so I really hope you enjoyed reading it as well.
> 
> I wish you all an amazing 2021 (yes, again, we all need it ahaha), stay safe! Bye bye ❤️
> 
> Enrica x


End file.
